shikon high
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: kagome is adopted by inutashio and has two brothers sesshomaru and inuyasha, when they go to school the roughest gang the black ravens take an interest in kagome,who is this stranger who is after kagome plz r&r un go easy on me its my first fanfic on hold
1. first day mayhem

this is my first fanfic posted but one of the many i have written so plz go easy on me(i think all my stories are crap so if you don

* * *

The sun came shooting through Kagome's window hitting her face. Kagome moaned as she scrunched her eyes shut.

'Kagome get your ass down here' Inuyasha yelled to her.

'Five more minutes' Kagome replied pulling the covers over her head. Kagome's door suddenly swung open and there was Sesshomaru.

'Get up you'll make us late' Sesshomaru told her.

'You two are asses, you win this morning' Kagome yelled and got up. Kagome was adopted into their family when her parents were murdered when she was six. Kagome got changed into a purple tank top, a blue demim skirt and white trainers. Kagome had dark blue eye shadow on with bright red lipstick and light pink blush. She then quickly ran downstairs. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting at the bottom.

'Sorry guys, takes long for me to get ready' Kagome smiled.

'Let's just hurry up and go' Sesshomaru replied keeping his cold look.

'Yeah let's' Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha was wearing a red flame top with black trousers and white trainers and Sesshomaru was wearing a black top with a white skull in the middle, blue jeans and black trainers. They made their way to the car ready to go to Shikon high, Inuyasha and Kagome are in their second year there when Sesshomaru is in his fourth year there. After 10 minutes of driving there they finally arrived.

'I already feel sleepy now, I'll fall asleep in class if im not careful' Kagome says yawning while getting out the car. Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked through the front gates. Kagome then noticed Sango in the distance, and she noticed them.

'Hey kagome' Sango shouted. Kagome then waved and ran to sango, after saying goodbye to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

'Sango so good to see you again' Kagome said pulling Sango into a hug. 'Where are Miroku and Kikyou?'

'They are going to meet us in class' Sango replied as they broke the embrace.

'Ok' Kagome replied as she saw one of the gangs at her school called the black ravens looking at the both of them. 'Sango think we have attracted one the gang's attention' Kagome said pointing over at them.

'Yeah we have let's just stay here and chat for a while longer' Sango suggested. Kagome nodded. The gang called the black ravens are all boys. The leader was bankotsu who had raven hair and was in a braid, he had three brothers called Renkotsu, Jakotsu and souikotsu. Then there was Kouga who was a wolf demon, Hiten and Manten who were brothers and thunder demons and Ginta and Hakkau who were also wolf demons.

'We have to get our class schedule' kagome remembered.

'Yeah let's go get it now' Sango replied. As kagome and sango walked off, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the gang staring at their sister.

'They better not try anything on kagome' Inuyasha growled.

'If they do I'll deal with them' Sesshomaru said walking off. Inuyasha then went to get his class schedule. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in all the same classes, Inuyasha was in Kagome's art and music and Kikyou was is kagome's maths and science.

'It's a shame that we aren't in the same lessons but oh well' Kagome smiled.

'Kagome the black ravens are up to something I want you to be careful round them' Inuyasha told her.

'Ok I will sango and Miroku are with me aswell and are in all my classes' Kagome reassured him. The gang then came through the door. Kagome sighed and realised that they were in the same form. The bell went 5 minutes later.

'See you later bro' Kagome said walking away with sango and Miroku to English.

'Kagome you seem tired' Miroku said to her.

'Yeah Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept nagging me to get out of bed' Kagome said yawning 'I'll be falling asleep in class.'

'Miroku we have to keep her awake then' Sango said with a smile creeping on her face. Then they arrived in class. Kagome got sat next to Sango and Miroku luckily. The teacher was talking but all Kagome heard was 'Blah Blah Blah' and was on the verge of falling asleep when a note was passed to her and she opened it.

The note said: Hey hot stuff, How about you meet me after lesson? Kagome wrote on the note and passed it back and noticed that it was from Bankotsu with Kouga and Jakotsu sitting next to him. Bankotsu opened the note and kagome wrote: hey and how about you go get screwed and he looked at kagome who was smirking.

'What did he write on the note?' sango asked kagome.

'He wrote Hey hot stuff how about you meet me after class' kagome whispered to sango.

'What did you reply with?' sango asked her

'I wrote hey and how about you go get screwed' Kagome said giggling and sango just giggled with her. Then the bell went for the next class and it was art. Kagome suddenly got pulled back by a pair of arm going round her waist.

'Get off me you jerk' Kagome said slapping Bankotsu's face making him let go of her.

'Did you just slap me?' Bankotsu asked her.

'You just saw me slap ya, im not interested in ya so fuck off and leave me alone' Kagome said walking off to catch up with Sango and Miroku. Kagome saw them in the classroom sitting down with Inuyasha.

'Sorry guys got held up' Kagome sighed

'By who?' sango asked

'Oh Bankotsu slipped his arms round my waist pulling me back so I slapped him one and told him that im not interested and that he should fuck off' Kagome told them and Inuyasha wasn't happy with this.

'If they try anything else kagome me and Sesshomaru will sort them out' Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and then Bankotsu came through the door with souikotsu, kouga and hiten. The class was whispering about the red mark on Bankotsu's cheek. Kagome just smirked and Inuyasha, sango and Miroku just looked at how bad it looked.

'I guess sesshomaru will hear about this without us telling him' Kagome whispered to the others and they just nodded. Kagome drew her mother and father and her sitting on a bench outside next to a pond hugging each other. Kagome was the best drawer in class and got upset when she was drawing this.

'Kagome who is that in the drawing?' sango asked kagome.

'That's my mom and dad and me' kagome said with a sad smile. Sango knew what happened to Kagome's parents and felt sad with her. The teacher then came over to kagome and gave her drawing high marks. Then the bell went for break. Kagome yet again got pulled back.

'What this time?' Kagome said leaning to one side with her arms crossed.

'You better think twice if you think this is over, I won't leave you alone until your mine' Bankotsu sneered.

'Yeah and that will be the day I become depressed, not going to happen' kagome replied turning round then saying 'You don't know who your messing with.' Kagome then walked off but she walked off Bankotsu felt her ass and she smacked his other cheek so he had two red cheeks from her. Then she saw sesshomaru and smiled.

'Hey sess how ya been?' kagome asked cheerfully

'alright and I've already heard about what Bankotsu has done so far and you smacked him twice, told him your not interested, told him to fuck off and leave you alone, he wrapped his arms round your waist and felt your ass.' Sesshomaru said and kagome nodded.

'Good as always sess, anyways got to run, have to find sango and miroku' kagome said running off waving goodbye. Kagome then ran off until sesshomaru couldn't see her and that's when she had to bump into kouga.

'Why couldn't I have bumped into some cute guy?' kagome thought. Kagome quickly got up off the floor and walked past kouga hoping that he didn't notice her.

'Hey you're the hot chick bankotsu likes' kouga said making kagome turn around.

'My name is kagome dumbass, so learn it and get it through your thick skull of yours' kagome yelled. Kouga just smirked.

'I'll call you what ever I want' kouga said and he noticed that kagome was getting pissed.

'You will call me by my name or I'll make you feel a lot of pain' kagome warned him.

'I'd like to see you try' kouga teased her. Kagome was really pissed now. Inuyasha, sango, Miroku, Kikyou and sesshomaru saw and heard kagome and kouga talking.

'I warned you' kagome said before kicking kouga in the nuts, hitting him in the guts and then slamming him on the floor. Bankotsu and the rest of the gang saw this and were shocked so were Inuyasha, sango, Miroku, Kikyou and sesshomaru.

'That will teach you to mess with me' kagome yelled at him, she just flicked her hair and walked off to class. Kouga was holding his guts wincing in pain. Bankotsu and Souikotsu ran over to him.

'You ok kouga?' bankotsu asked him.

'Yeah just peachy keen, kagome hurts you badly' kouga said getting up.

'Teaches ya to mess with her' souikotsu tells him and they walk off to class.

'Wow, I thought kagome was weak, now I stand corrected' Inuyasha said his mouth open in shock.

'Me and Miroku better get over to kagome in class before anything else happens' sango said walking off with Miroku. Inuyasha waved goodbye to them and he went off to class so did Kikyou and sesshomaru. At their history which was kagome's weak point, she saw kouga looking at her pretty pissed and she just smiled. Kagome just started writing in her notebook about her dreams, about seeing her parents murdered in front of her eyes, all her feelings at that time and how great her new life feels but she feels like she doesn't deserve to live after the pain she has been through losing her whole family in that one night. Kagome didn't want the others to know how she felt on the inside so she would always put a smile on and act like she owned the world. When she really felt alone even though she had lovely brothers who were pain in the ass and a loving father and wonderful friends she was still lonely. When she was younger, she found a knife, she was about 9, and she cut her wrist with it hoping she would join her parents but she was found and got taken to hospital. In the end she only wishes to be loved like the love her parents gave her and the killer said that he would come after her in the future but no one has caught him yet so she was in danger. The bell rang then and she accidentally dropped her notebook and guess who picked it up no one other than bankotsu.

It was now lunchtime and kagome felt relieved that she only had three more lessons to go until the end of school. The others were somewhere else at the moment and she would catch up to them later. Then to make her lunchtime worse she saw bankotsu and the others with her notebook and they were reading what she had written today.

'Oh shit, they are going to use it against me' Kagome thought sighing 'But what if they show it to everyone in the whole school, they will know that the girl from all those years ago is me' kagome then got up and walked passed bankotsu and the gang to find Sango to ask if she wants to go shopping after school. Bankotsu looked at her with sadness and she felt tears coming on so she just looked away and then the tears came. Kagome ran through the school to the roof where she often hanged while she had free time or skipped lessons. Her worst enemies knew one of her biggest secrets and it was because she was careless. Kagome just wished to die at that moment. Then we heard footsteps and voices and she hid round the corner on the roof while she noticed Bankotsu come up with souikotsu and Jakotsu luckily they didn't see kagome.

'What should we do to the notebook?' bankotsu asked them both. They both shrugged.

'Maybe give it back to her, she has had a pretty hard life, it says on the news the killer is still loose and after her.' Jakotsu said. 'I don't know her so I couldn't care less and I heard she has tried to kill herself like 3 times aswell cause the kids bullied her where ever she went and that's when she got adopted, and into a rich family and she still isn't happy' Jakotsu finished ranting on.

'She just wants someone to care for her, like say if she liked bankotsu and they went out, she might feel loved again cause I know bankotsu could be the one to love her, if that's how he really feels about Kagome' souikotsu said.

'I'm not sure I'm going to say up here for a while to think things out' bankotsu said saying goodbye to the other two. As soon as they left bankotsu heard crying and looked round the corner. He found kagome on the floor crying her eyes out.

'Guess you know I was the six year old with murdered parents and a cold blooded killer after her' kagome spoke softly.

'Kagome I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable it's just I've never met a girl like you before, and it's the first time I've felt this way, I actually love you instead with all my other girlfriends I just liked them' bankotsu said before kagome launched herself into his chest crying her heart out.

'All the boys that have fancied me only liked me for my goddess body and nothing else, so I learned not to trust people then but I soon got adopted and I was colder than sesshomaru. But soon I started to trust them and I saw met Kikyou, sango and Miroku and other people who I got to trust' kagome said smiling sadly. 'What do you think of the picture in the notebook?' kagome asked bankotsu. Bankotsu pulled out the picture of kagome's parents and her next to the pond sitting on he bench hugging.

'What's it about anyway?' bankotsu asked kagome as she sat up.

'It's me, mum and dad in the garden of the old house a few days before the murder of my parents, they said to my we would always be together but that was soon broken' kagome sadly spoke. 'Please don't tell anyone or knowing me it will be the same as last time, I grab a knife go to a dark place and slit my wrists hoping to bleed to death' kagome spoke softly shaking now. Bankotsu pulled her into a hug.

'It's ok kagome I won't tell anyone, and I love you for who you are and of course your body' bankotsu comforted her while smirking. Kagome giggled and playfully punched bankotsu on the arm. Bankotsu threw a hurtful look and playfully rubbed his arm. Kagome just giggled and pulled bankotsu into a kiss which neither of them expected. Kagome then pulled away blushing as was bankotsu.

'Sorry… I didn't mean to…kiss you' kagome apologised to bankotsu who had still yet to recover from the shock. When he recovered from the shock he kissed kagome back and she melted into the kiss putting her arms round his neck.They didn't notice a stranger watching them wearing a smirk.

* * *

Looks like things are going well for kagome and bankotsu, who is this mystery person, find out next time. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, ill try update soon if i can get an idea for the next chapter, accepting ideas if you have any, plz rate and review well until next time xx lunar

* * *


	2. Secret's out

Here is chapter 2 soz it took so long to update well enjoy

* * *

**Bankotsu and Kagome broke apart trying to breathe, staring into each others eyes with passion and lust. The bell suddenly went, startling both of them making Kagome fall backwards. Bankotsu burst out laughing only to see Sango and Jakotsu staying at them looking shocked.**

'**Kagome come over here for a sec please?' Sango asked her beckoning her over, Kagome nodded at her but kissed Bankotsu goodbye on the lips who just smirked.**

**Sango dragged Kagome down the stairs to Kikyou who was talking to Ayame. Kikyou saw the loving look in Kagome's eyes, she wondered what went on so decided to walk over to Sango and Kagome. **

'**Hey Sango what is up with Kagome? Share' Kikyou spoke fast but Sango caught it all and nodded in reply, Kagome wanted to tell them so badly what happened.**

'**Guys I'll tell you in a private place but promise not to tell Inuyasha or Sesshomaru ok?' Kagome promised with them and they agreed straight away. **

**They walked to the field which was deserted by now since the others were in class, Sango and Kikyou were bouncing in excitement.**

'**Tell us now Kagome now!' Kikyou cried out, begging to know.**

' **well..' kagome started and explained the whole story to them, they nearly turned red, trying not to scream out that Kagome was going out with Bankotsu the second hottest guy in the school, (Sesshomaru being 1****st**** of course ).**

'**Let's celebrate at your house later Kagome, you're so lucky he is a hottie' Sango squealed at Kagome. Kagome just smiled and nodded in agreement trying to keep the excited girls calm. That effort was in vein when Sango jumped on kagome, knocking her backwards onto the grass.**

**XXXXX with Bankotsu XXXXX**

'**Ok Bankotsu what just happened?' Jakotsu asked him hoping to get some juicy gossip. Bankotsu just sighed happily and began to tell Jakotsu what happened, Jakotsu just changed from happy to sad to loving.**

'**That's the story, I'm now going out with the woman I love' Bankotsu smiled picturing Kagome's body under him.**

'**That's great, Kagome is one of the hottest girls in the whole school anyways' Jakotsu replied as Bankotsu felt himself getting hard.**

'**I'm going to go find Kagome anyways so later' Bankotsu just spoke out loud as he got up and started to walk down the stairs to the field.**

**XXXXX with Kagome XXXXX**

**Kagome was sitting up in a tree minding her own business when she saw Kouga, Hiten and Ginta coming. Kagome just sighed wondering why they were interrupting her alone time, she just leaned back against the truck with her legs hanging over the edge.**

'**What do you guys want?' Kagome asked them as they looked up to her. Kouga just stared at her wondering how to reply when suddenly Bankotsu appeared up the tree next to her.**

'**Thought I'd find you here babe' Bankotsu spoke to her making Kagome giggle, she kissed him on the lips before going back to her original position. Bankotsu still felt hard and aroused by his thoughts, Kagome could sense this she felt the same, thinking the same also.**

'**Hey Bankotsu come down here so you can tell us what happened' Hiten shouted up to him, Bankotsu did exactly that.**

'**I see you like telling people we're together' Kagome said in a playful voice which turned him on even further. Bankotsu had to fight the feeling of just going up there and fucking her senseless but his three friends were there so he couldn't anyway.**

'**Like you haven't told anyone' Bankotsu replied back knowing she told Kikyou and Sango. 'You told Kikyou and Sango.' Kagome just threw a pout which all four males laughed at. Bankotsu had finally finished telling them the story, they just looked happy.**

'**Kagome why are you here anyways, you're brothers won't like you skipping class' Ginta asked her but Kagome jumped down adjusting her skirt.**

'**I don't really care isn't my first time skipping class you know' Kagome replied leaning against the tree then Inuyasha saw Kagome kiss Bankotsu, complete shock written across his face, he was so going to tell Sesshomaru about this.**

**Kagome then saw Inuyasha and waved at him, he just turned away walking off.**

'**I see Inuyasha knows about us' Kagome giggled remembering Inuyasha's pissed off look. 'I have to go anyways, Inuyasha is going to tell Sesshomaru if I'm not careful' Kagome said kissing Bankotsu goodbye running off to find Sesshomaru knowing he would be skipping with his mates.**

**When Kagome found Sesshomaru, he wasn't with Inuyasha which she was glad about but she didn't know how to tell him that she was now going out with a guy she hated this morning. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome in the distance, wondering why she was skipping class again so he walked over to her saying to his mates that he won't be long.**

'**Kagome why you skipping class again?' Sesshomaru asked her bringing Kagome out of her thoughts as she smiled at him.**

'**I got bored and I have to tell you something please don't get mad at me though' Kagome spoke when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then she continued. 'I'm going out with Bankotsu' Kagome finished to see Sesshomaru looked a bit surprised but quickly changed back.**

'**Ok as long you don't get into any trouble ok?' Sesshomaru replied to be rewarded with a smile from Kagome then she hugged him, walking off happy. Sesshomaru went back to his makes after smiling for a split second.**** The bell then rang for the end of the day but Kagome decided to walk home instead of take the car. **

**XXXXX an hour later XXXXX**

**Kagome arrived through the door to see Sesshomaru watching tv and hearing Inuyasha upstairs in his room playing on his computer. Kagome walked upstairs, getting changed into her jeans hanging her denim skirt up. Kagome stretched dropping on her bed thinking about her first day, very whacky indeed. Suddenly the phone began ringing, Kagome got to it first and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha who went into a sulk.**

'**Hey this is ****Kagome speaking' Kagome spoke down the phone but it was replied with a cold voice which she hadn't heard in years and she froze.**

'**I finally found you after all these years, beware I'll be after you from now on so be careful' The voice said then the phone went dead. Kagome dropped the phone on the floor and fell on her knees still froze on the spot.**

'**I won't tell anyone about this, keep it to myself' Kagome spoke to herself not knowing that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard her say that wondering what the phone call was about. **

**Kagome just stood up and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door quickly as she slid down it. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, the killer had finally come for her she wished we could have prevented the killing of her parents but she would never have the life she had now.**

'**What did I do to deserve this fate?' Kagome thought as she grabbed a blade out of the draw, slicing her wrist in c****ontact with sent her mind into relief as the pain and sadness leaked as though it was her actual blood. No one knew she still cuts herself but no one could tell even though she wore no sleeve tops but suddenly Inuyasha started banging on her door.**

'**Hey Kagome open the door, we need to talk' Inuyasha spoke hoping she would open the door but no chance when he smelt her blood and tears. His eyes widened when she opened the door slowly, he walked him when she shut the door again.**

'**What's the matter Inuyasha?' Kagome asked bringing the blade across her other wrist, sighing at the ceiling. Inuyasha just stared at her worried, but mostly shocked when she cut her wrist watching the blood drip onto the floor.**

'**One why you cutting yourself?, two what are you keeping a secret? And three can Sesshomaru listen to this aswell?' Inuyasha asked her, Kagome just stood up, wiped her tears away, put the blade away and opened the door so Inuyasha could get Sesshomaru.**

'**Go get him I'll stay here, I don't want dad to see me like this' Kagome replied as Inuyasha walked to the stairs and called Sesshomaru.**

'**Sesshomaru get your ass up here' Inuyasha called as Sesshomaru walked up the stairs, following Inuyasha to Kagome's room.**

'**OK here are the answers to your questions' Kagome replied taking a breath. 'The person who is after me, who killed my parents just phoned saying he has finally found me and telling be to be careful' Kagome told them before tears came running down her cheeks again. 'There goes me keeping it a secret but oh well' Kagome chuckled slightly. Inuyasha just comforted her as Sesshomaru just stared at her with sadness in his eyes as he then hugged Kagome. Kagome just smiled but broke the hug to grab her blade but Sesshomaru grabbed it out of her hand.**

'**No more cutting Kagome' Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome gave him the puppy dog eyes which Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were affected by.**

'**Ok just give it her then she will stop the look' Inuyasha blurted at Sesshomaru who just nodded at him dropping the blade on the floor at Kagome's feet. **

'**Thank you' Kagome smiled as she cut her wrists again sighing as her pain and sadness flood out of her body which felt good. 'Please don't tell anyone at school ok and I won't tell people about your secrets' Kagome smiled as they narrowed their eyes at Kagome who smiled innocently.**

'**Ok fair enough but don't you dare tell anyone about our secrets' Sesshomaru replied as he and Inuyasha left her room. Kagome sighed as she kept cutting and cutting until her arms were covered with blood and were covered in scars.**

'**Better go to sleep' Kagome thought as she changed into some pink and purple pjs. She cuddled up to her pillow and fell asleep.**

**XXXXX with Inuyasha XXXXX**

'**Why would Kagome keep that sort of thing to herself?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he fell asleep thinking about his little sister.**

**XXXXX with Sesshomaru XXXXX**

'**Kagome… please tell us next time' Sesshomaru though as he also fell asleep think about how Kagome must be feeling.**

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter Bankotsu finds out what is wrong with Kagome how does he react? find out next time ja ne Lunar xx **


End file.
